Son of Hades
by Tyranoswag
Summary: Alternate Universe. Percy is born in 11th century BC as a son of Poseidon. During the sack of Sparta Percy is found by Hades and Hestia. He is adopted by Hades (duh). Perlia. Profanity. And possibly OOC. Thx too XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX for being my beta. ADOPTED BY GODOFHEROES22
1. The sack of Sparta

AN:Try number three of Perseus Jackson Son of Hades. If I have to I will stay up all night to write I will get this chapter out I promise. So thanks peeps and please review. Yeah this one will be cleaner, longer, and much much better. Thx.

* * *

Sparta-1000 B.C.

Third Person POV

He was running. Who was he and why was he running you may ask? His name was Perseus and the reason that he was running was the destruction of his city-state. Sparta. Romans were everywhere. Centurions and Foot Soldiers. Calvary and Barbarians. Assassins and Peasants. Destroying his home. They were killing everyone. Men, woman, and children. His mother died stalling the Romans so he could run. He was pissed. He wanted to turn around and kill every roman that was following him. He knew Sparta would be rebuilt. But by others. The neo-Spartans. He thought.

He heard clanks and heavy steps and knew he was being chased. He ran faster. Straight into the woods. The Roman soldiers yelled at him to stop. He only ran faster. In the distance he saw a small camp. He noticed two people sitting around the fire both in full greek battle armor. He ran to them and jumped over the fire shouting "Help!" The two people, a man and woman, stood up. The man pulled out a xiphos, while the woman pulled out nectar and ambrosia to heal the boys wounds. With three slashes the man killed all six Romans.

The man walked over to the woman and the boy. The boy asked "who are you?"

" I am Hestia goddess of the hearth, fire, and family, and this is my brother Hades god of Death, darkness, wealth, precious materials, shadows, and night," was the woman's reply. The man then asked "Who are you young one?"

"Perseus, the last Spartan," he got out before the world went black.

Rome- April 7, 1100 A.D.

Percy POV

That was almost 2100 years ago. Some of the most prominent things I've done and that have happened are, me being adopted by my father (Hades). Also my father with the help of some of the greatest heroes ever A.K.A. Perseus, Jason, Achilles, Odysseus, and Theseus trained me. I had stollen two apples of immortality from the Hesperides garden. While there I met a Hesperide named Zoë. She had been tricked by Heracles into helping him get past Ladon. So of course I tracked down the bastard and stole all his stuff as well as I burned his toga (I'd make Hermes proud). I of course returned it to the original owners. Soon after I returned Zoë her Xiphos I brought her to the Hunt. I watch out for her every once in a while. She seems to enjoy it.

Hades Palace- July 18, 2008 A.D.

Percy POV

It was a bright summer morning in the underworld. Your probably asking how can it be bright under ground. Well my mother and father enchanted our area of the underworld to always be sunny.

My father walked into my room, and said, "It's time." I replied happily, "I'll leave after breakfast."

* * *

AN: Well first chapter rewritten. I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow (it's April 3). Aswell as a chapter for RTOTH (Reading Titan Of The Hunt). Plz check out the stories below thanks.

Son of Chaos book one by Kevin1984 and The Last Spartan by Crazybearfaria.


	2. It's big bro time!

Aesir Cemil

I'd say to write more in depth story lines.. I'm not trying to be mean but all I see is just... Nothing. You barely included an in depth story explanation, idea isn't bad. But you basically wrote a story with no plot. But that's just my opinion. Keep on writing (:

Well righty then this (above) is my very first review. I understand what yr saying so I'll try to make it more in depth. But for some things in either this chapter or the next I'll explain in flashbacks. I really, really, really like flashbacks. They're fun to write. Well read and review.

* * *

Westover Hall Military Academy- July 18, 2008 A.D.

Percy POV

One hour later I was standing on a tree branch over looking a field/canyon type thing. I watched as the Olympians pawns tried to rescue my siblings, they succeeded. With the help of the Hunters of Artemis. What was I waiting for you may ask? The right time to grab my siblings.

I watched Artemis take my siblings into her tent to talk. It was the perfect time to strike. I shadow traveled into the tent and waited in the shadows. I watched as the moon goddess offered a position in the Hunt to my sister. She turned down saying she couldn't leave her twin (AN: I don't care if there not twins in the book there twins here Dick Shits). I smiled. It was a rare occurrence. With that I struck.

I tackled the moon goddess and cut off her air. She thrashed around trying to hit me. After about thirty seconds she went unconscious. The twins looked scared. Finally Nico grew some balls and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

I smiled and replied, "I'm you're big brother." They looked shocked I took of my helmet so they could see that I looked like them. As soon as I took my helmet off I was tackled by two flying 12 year old children of Hades. After a minute or two of hugging I said, "We have to leave." Bianca asked, "Where are we going?" "We're going to go see our parents." I replied. "Who are our parents?" Nico asked. "Hades god of Death, darkness, shadows, night, wealth, and precious materials, also Persephone, goddess of spring, summer, flowers, and warmth.""Won't she hate us since dad cheated on her?" Nico asked with a look of fear evident on his face. "No normally she just beats the shit out of dad, since it's his fault not ours. But I know he doesn't regret it." I replied. "Now let's go."

With that we ran out. We ran for about about thirty yards before a silver arrow lodged itself in a tree three inches to my left. "Damn." I said quietly.

"Let them go _boy_." Artemis said calmly.

"Why should I, moon goddess." I said turning around. She was standing about twenty feet away with the entirety of the hunt.

"You will use a more respective tone when speaking to me _boy_." She sneered.

"I show respect to people who show me respect." At this point she was seething. "Now then I think I'll be taking my siblings and leaving."

"You will let them go and come with me now _boy_."

"You don't scare me moon goddess. So fuck off." The hunters were pissed that I was being so "rude" to there goddess.

"I am a goddess you insolent _boy_."

"Yes, you are a goddess, a sexist feministic bitchy goddess. Who acts like all men are bastards. Most of them are, but not all of them."

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO A GODDESS LIKE THAT." She shouted.

"No shit Sherlock, I think you've solved the case." At this point you could almost feel the anger Artemis and the Hunters were emitting.

"Who are you?" She asked barely in control of her anger.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades and Peresephone. Champion of Hestia and Phobos. The only surviver of the Sack of Sparta."

Saying they looked scared when I said "the only surviver of the Sack of Sparta" was an understatement. Most of the Hunters backed up. Including all the older ones. They knew the Spartans reputation as the deadliest warriors in history. The newer ones were probably thinking I meant the Michigan State Spartans. "And no. I do not mean the Michigan State Spartans." The rest backed up with fear in there eyes. Artemis was the only one brave enough to stand where she was. About 10 feet away. Though there was fear in her eyes.

"You and your siblings will come to Olympus with me NOW!"

My cold reply was,"I'll go, but I am not allowing them to go so that that fat fuck, you call a father can kill them."

She still looked pissed but finally said, "Fine, Hunters pack up, the twins will be stayi-"

"Not a chance Artemis." I started, "Alecto."

She appeared out of a portal And said, "Yes Perseus?"

"Take Nico and Bianca to father. I think he'll enjoy talking to them."

She replied, "Of course Perseus." She put a hand on their shoulders and disappeared with them.

I looked at Artemis and said, "Let's go. I'm tired of standing around here."

Looking pissed she walked over to me touched my shoulder with her index finger and teleported us to Olympus.

* * *

AN:So chapter was nice, yes? Well review and favorite. Also I am now a beta so if you have a story you need a beta for, I'll be happy to beta for u. Thx. TyranoSwag out. Piece.✌️

Altered Destinies by: Anaklusmos14

The Last Spartan by: Crazybearfaria

Son of Chaos book one by: Kevin1984

Son of Chaos book two Underworld Secrets by: Kevin1984

Son of Chaos book three The Curse of The Titan by: Kevin1984

and Titan of The Hunt by: vPxForerunner x

Peace out AssHats (I use the word AssHat as a synonym for friend)


	3. CAMP SHIT-HOLE

AN:Ok guys Im back yr probably like Tyrano why u update so fast? Because 1. I want to 2. I don't have any friends and 3. my loyal readers deserve to read. So on with the story ass hats. Wink wink.

* * *

Disclaimer- I'm not rick riordan. All recognizable things belong to him. I own only the plot.

Olympus- July 18, 2008 A.D.

Percy POV

Artemis telported us to the throne room of Olympus. Artemis flashed to her throne immediately. I stood in the middle of the throne room unnoticed. The Olympians were taking their precious time to engage in their favorite family night game. Yelling at people for no reason. I got pissed when Zeus started yelling about how my little bro and sis or the seaspawns could betray Olympus at any given moment. So naturally I shouted, "Hey Zeus you fat fuck what about your daughter Thalia. She could betray Olympus. So stop saying shit about my little bro and sis." They finally took notice of me. Some paled at how rude I was being to Zeus.

"Who are you boy?"

"My names Where's, dick shit."

"You will show more respect when speaking to the king of the gods."

"Fat chance bitch."

"Who are you?"He said gritting his teeth.

"I already fucking told you asshole my name is Where's."

"Where's who."

"Where's Waldo, bitch."

"What is your real name boy." He thundered. (Pun intended)

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Hades and Persephone. Champion of Hestia and Kronos."

"Your father broke the oath?" He thundered/asked.

"No shit. I'm over 3000 years old bitch."

He responded, "Then how did I not know of your existence?"

My reply caused several chuckles, "If your head wasn't up your fat ass you might have known." I realized that my mum, dad, and siblings ere watching, my siblings and dad had identical smirks on their faces. Oh, the smirks of the children of Hades. I was barely listening to the argument that was going on. Until I heard Zeus speak.

"Congratulations, it has been decided by the council to here your story before we decide your fate."

"Thank yo-" I started but I burst out into hysterics. In between laughs I tossed my dad a bag of drachmas and managed to get out, "Here dad. A hundred drachmas. I still cant believe I actually evan considered the bet." Several people looked confused so I explained. "I bet my dad that I could thank the fat ass for something while keeping a straight face." Several people laughed including him. My so called "birth father" Poseidon. My black eyes narrowed at the thought of him ever being my father. After about a minute of laughter from everyone besides me and Zeus I said, "Come, come children it's story time. Quiet down." They quieted down. "Well were to begin, oh yes. Lets begin in 1010 B.C. In small house in Sparta a woman had just given birth. She named the baby boy Perseus, even though his father was not the king of the skies. She named him that in hopes that the boy would have his namesakes luck. He didn't. He was born to one of the worlds shittiest fathers. Though despite the fact that he was a demigod he grew up peacefully. He was not taken to join the Spartans because the people of Sparta dod not want to anger his father by letting him get killed. He was one of the few boys that did not have to join the army. Though he still trained. His mother, as well as the mother of all his friends made sure they trained. With the help of some ex Spartan soldiers. The boys hated their birth fathers for the same reason. Because they were not there to raise them. Three of the children looked very much alike. Perseus, and two others. They all had black hair and sea green eyes. This, they discovered, was because of the fact that they were brothers. Sons of Poseidon. They became extremely close. Almost inseparable. This changed on a day in 1000 B.C. Sparta was attacked by Romans. Perseus watched in horror as his brothers and best friends were murdered by Roman soldiers. His mother told him to run. He did. Soon after he left the house, Roman cavalry burst in and killed his mother when she tried to stop them. (Artemis looked pissed) All Perseus wanted to do was turn around and rip the Romans apart. Piece by piece. But he couldn't. He didn't have a weapon and the Romans would have trained far longer then he had. So he kept running. Eventually he saw two people sitting at a fire. They were both greek, so he hoped they would help him. He jumped over the fire yelling help. The man killed the romans while the woman healed his wounds. This man and woman, who he would later find as his father and patron/aunt, were Hades and Hestia. The oldest children of Kronos and the least respected. Hades adopted him and Hestia became his patron. Over the next 3000 years he accomplished many large feats right under the Olympians noses. Including, stealing to apples from the Garden of the Hesperides, defeating the oh so mighty joke of a "hero" Heracles, and fighting in and winning several mortal wars. And now he stands before the Olympian council sharing is story." Several people looked shocked. It was silent. Until Zeus broke the ice by saying, "Well now we must decide what to do with him. All for killing him?" Only two raised there hands. Zeus and Ares. "And all for sending him to Camp Half-Blood?" Everyone else in the room (including me, my mother, father, siblings, and patron) rose their hands. "Very well, he will g to camp Artemis can you t-" My father cut him off by saying, "It's okay little brother I will take him." He walked over to me with Nico and Bianca. The 4 of us grabbed hands and teleported out. Right into camp.

Everyone stopped moving and stared. Chiron walked over. "Lord Hades what an honor. May I enquire what your doing here?"

"Oh I'm just bringing my son and daughter here."

"Of course milord. Would you like them to stay in the big house?"  
"Yes, thank you Chiron. Well I'll be taking my leave. Peresephone is going to be pissed." On that note he disappeared. The rest of the day went by fast. My siblings and I unpacked, we had lunch, and we trained.

LINE BREAK

As I walked down to the dining pavilion I noticed six identical kids. They all had black hair and sea green eyes. 'Children of Poseidon' I thought to myself. The two oldest looked to be about fourteen, one looked about twelve, another was about ten, while the last two looked to be seven.

When we made it to the pavilion my little siblings and I sat at the head table next to Chiron. After about twenty-five minutes he stomped his hoof. "Campers" he began, "after dinner we will have the annual capture the flag game for when the Hunters visit. You know the rules. No killing, prisoners are allowed, and please keep maiming to a minimum. The game starts in thirty minutes. Hunters verse all. Thank you."

We finished dinner and walked to the woods. Once there I gave Bianca and Nico their presents. A Stygian Iron and mortal iron Xiphos, spear, and shied for each of them. They were estatic that I gave them the weapons they thanked me over and over again. I had never been happier, for once I had siblings that weren't dicks, bastards, idiots, or assholes.

Are team was being lead by the Poseidon and Athena cabins. It seemed the cabin leaders were dating. They told me and my siblings to go out first since "we weren't trained properly" I told them piss off and leave the flag to us. We had to make a name for the Children Of Hades. They were pissed the oldest seaspwawn had tried to pull his Xiphos out. But I had both of my Kopis' at his neck with him on the ground before he could even touch the handle. I whispered dangerously in his ear "My siblings and I are not to be messed with I survived the sack of Sparta. Aswell as trained with the worlds top five heros for over 3000 years. So unless you have a death wish you will fuck off." He nodded "good."

I put away my blades and helped him up. Soon after the horn sounded. I shouted to him "Keep the hunters distracted." He nodded. On that note we charged my little sibs and I disappeared into the trees. This was going to be a fun game.

* * *

AN: Chap three rewritten. If you have not noticed I'm just using original chapters and making them better. So this is my longest chapter ever! Over 1400 words! Well read and . Piece out. Oh and heres some advice. NEVER, EVER, EVER PLAY THE KNIFE GAME. IT'S STUPID, PAINFUL, AND DANGEROUS. THOUGH IT IS REALLY FUN. Bye.


	4. Cyber-bullying can be a killer

u/4510851/TheGirlWhoCan-tLetGo

Above is a link to a ex-authors profile. She recently committed suicide. This should have never happened. She died because of cyber-bullies. This should not happen. To ANYONE. I hope this shows you how serious bullying is. It can lead to a persons death. She was a teenager. She had a life to live. And it ended because people decided to bebastards.

To the cyber-bullies,

I hope you're happy now bastards. Because of you a young girl killed herself. So fuck you assholes. If you think something is bad keep it to yourself unless its constructive criticism.

And if bullies ever say that to me, don't expect me to do what you say. I don't care if people say shit about me. I won't care. If you think I'm going to give you the reaction you want then fuck off. And if I ever do commit suicide (which I never will) at least I won't have to here you bullies say shit about me. And bullies when death claims your souls I hope you enjoy your punishments in hell. Her death was your fault. Maybe not directly but your actions caused her to kill herself. You sicken me.

Spread this message show people just how bad cyber-bullying is. I don't care if the site owners take down this story I'll just repost it.


	5. A prophecy

AN:Chap four time! I need a volunteer (or two) to make a reading Percy Jackson: Son of Hades. Please PM me if you want to. Thanks. Read and review. :)

* * *

Disclaimer- I will own PJO when I turn 50 and move to boston and have a wife and two sons.

Camp Half Blood- July 18, 2008 A.D.

Percy POV

Nico, Bianca, and I were owning face. We walked through the woods. Knocking out any hunter who got to close to us. It was awesome. The mighty hunters of Artemis losing because of three teens.

Eventually I fell back to guard the flag. I sat on the top branch of a tree fifty yards from the flag. No hunter made it within one-hundred yards. I took them out to quickly. Eventually a pack of about seven hunters slowly came into the clearing. I grinned. Three had bows, the other four used twin hunting knives. They had them in a reverse ice-pick grip. Normally people took the reverse ice-pick as a beginner stance. Though it was probably the most effective.

They edged to the flag nervously. I was happy, they knew it was me, and they feared me.

I used my power over shadows and made my voice come from all around them. I taunted "Scared little hunters?"

"We don't fear _boys._ Show yourself _coward."**  
**_

"Play nice hunters." I said before jumping down. When I landed I made a crater. It was at least ten feet out all around. They looked scared. I saw that one had pissed themselves. Not very lady like.

I took out the first four easily. It was down to Zoe, Phoebe, and another older hunter Sasha. Sasha looked nervous. Phoebe was pissed. Yet the biggest man hater of all, Zoe, had an emotionless mask on her face. "Scared girls?" I taunted.

"We don't fear boys, coward." Phoebe sneered.

With that she attacked. I got under her guard and took her out with three punches to the stomach. She fell. Sasha and Zoe took their time. Trying to find a way into my guard. Sasha attacked and feintend left. I responded by going right and jumping over her. I rammed the end of my right Kopis into her side. She staggered back and looked down surprised to see a waterfall of blood coming from a deep gash.

Zoe finally showed some emotion. Fear. After about ten minutes of a starring contest she attacked. Our attacks to the naked eye would look like a blur. Somehow (sarcastic look on face) she disarmed me (I wasn't trying). She held one of her hunting knives to my throat. "Yield." I responded by activating my hidden blades and locking them with her knives. She looked surprised. I used this to my advantage. I punched her in the stomach. She fell. It was a really hard punch. A minute later I saw the oldest two seaspawns come in. One with the hunters flag, the other with throwing knives. As soon as they crossed the border a horn sounded. Signaling the end of the game. I helped Zoe up. She was surprised one again.

"I'm full of surprises." I said smirking.

"I don't doubt t... She was interrupted by the sound of twigs breaking. I turned to see a shriveled up woman. I drew my swords and pointed one at the thing. "What is it?" I asked. As soon as I said that green mist began pouring out of the things mouth. It turned to Zoe and spoke.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_Death and Sea show the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_For one __to be saved __by a friend's hand._

'The oracle of Delphi' I thought. As soon as the prophecy was finished the oracle collapsed. Chiron ushered the heads of each cabin into the big house.

Line Break

I was hiding on a support in the big house. Right above the others. When all the cabin leaders were all settled down around a Ping-pong table Chiron spoke,"It is clear that Zoe will lead a quest with four others. A combination of hunters and campers." The hunters in the room started complaining. So did the campers. Chiron tried to quiet them down. But his attempts did nothing. I had had enough. I jumped down landing a couple feat away from the table. I turned and snarled,"Enough, there is a goddess trapped by the titans, stop acting like whiny little bitches and listen to the centaur." Several campers pissed themselves. Chiron was the first to recover, "As Perseus has said, there is a goddess trapped and she must be freed. I know you don't like the idea of working together but you must."

Zoe stood up and said, "If they accept I would like to be joined by Sasha, Thalia, Phoebe, and Perseus on the quest."

I was surprised, "Why me?" I asked her.

Her reply was, "Perseus, you are one of the very very few males that fall beyond the status quo. And after what you did for me two millennia ago, it is clear that I can trust you."

I smiled, "Of course I'll come Zoe, I can't let my only friend get killed, now can I?"

She smiled too. The others were starring at us shocked. Eventually one grew some balls and asked,"If you're a hunter, how do you now a man you're not related too?"

"Because, two millennia ago he saved me from being raped by one of your half-brothers boy. That half-brother happened to be your 'hero' Heracles. After that he brought me to the hunters." She hissed.

Everyone, besides me of course, was tense I decided to break the ice with a joke.

"And that's the story of how Heracles was a proven two inch dicked bastard."

The hunters and the girls in the room aswell as me burst out laughing.

Line Break

I was lying in bed gazing up at the stars when I heard the door open. "Nightmares again?" She softly replied "yes." "Alright come here." I said opening up my arms. She crawled into them, and buried her head in my chest. Laying on top of me was Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus.

And my girlfriend.

* * *

OH MY FUCKING GODS. I am so evil. Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, cliffhangers. So if u like favorite, follow, and review. I'll explain in the next one or two chapters. Bye doods.


	6. I learn how to drive

I beg you plz read the authors note. AN: Yay chapter five. Please PM me if you have suggestions about characters. UMMMMMMMMMM, RELAX, READ, AND REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NONE OF THIS, BESIDES THE PLOT. ALL RECOGNIZABLE STUFF BELONGS TO OUR WONDERFUL MISTER RICK RIORDAN.

PLZ READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE AND EVERY OTHER AUTHORS NOTE. THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFO.

* * *

I woke up at seven. I looked down and smiled. On my chest was a mess of long black hair with blue streaks. My girlfriend Thalia had come into my room last night after having nightmares (this happens a lot). She had cut the tom boy shit and grew out her hair. It now reached just below her waist. She was 5'5 and had lost her blue eyes, now having black ones (weird huh? most likely from how much time she spends in the Underworld with me). I looked up and as blinded by the sun cutting into my room in the big house. I closed my eyes and smiled once again. I felt Thalia shift and try to pull herself closer to me. I heard the door open. I knew the others were in the door way when I three growls and the sound of bows being drawn back. I spoke "Zoe you should now me well enough that I would never do that with a girl until I married her. Plus Thalia hear is my girlfriend. Meaning I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do, unless it meant lives would be saved, the war with my granddaddy Kronos would be one, or anything else along those lines." I heard two more growls. "Stand down girls," She said smiling, "Sorry Perce, she looks very different from the last time I saw you two together." I smirked "It's 'k Z, she cut the tomboy shit. I was happy, the spikes were extremely sharp. I got poked all the time." She smirked. "You deserve it, you can be quite and idiot at times." I replied with something that would make them smile, "That's a perk to me dating her, she's there to keep me in line." They smiled.

All of a sudden my smile faded and my tone turned serious. "When are we leaving?" I asked. She replied quickly, "At nine." "Okay we'll be ready at 8:50. Now shoo, shoo,we need to sleep." She left with the other two hunters.

I gently leaned down to Thali's ear. "Wake up love."

"What is it Percy." Her tone clearly showed she was annoyed that I woke her. "We have to leave in two hours."

"And why does that mean we can't sleep?"

"Because we have to pack, eat, and get ready, love."

"Fine." She grumbled. She pulled herself up and kissed me lightly.

LINE BREAK

At 9:00 we left. The prophecy was ringing in my ears. _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, so the five of us _(Zoe, Thalia, Phoebe, Sasha, and I), have to go west to save a goddess in chains, (Artemis).

_One shall be lost in the land without rain, _someone will be lost in a dessert, wether lost means die or just gets lost, only the Fates know.

_ Death and Sea show the trail, _Zoe and I must show the trail.

_ Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_Campers and Hunters must work together to succeed.

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_ someone will have to hold up the sky.

_For one to be saved by a friends hand,_ a member of the quest will be saved by a friend.

Not a very good prophecy. Someone will most likely die. That would fuck up the economy of camp. I smiled at my joke.

I then realized just how bored I was. So naturally I pulled out my iPod and listened to _My songs know what you did in the dark, By Fall Out Boy. _'I love this song' I thought. Thalia looked tired. My thought was proven when she closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled. 'Damn I love her' I thought, for like the millionth time this month. I saw the hunters look pissed. I smirked and said, "You know if you keep that look on your face for to long it will freeze there." I then added, "Z, pull over I will drive."

She pulled over and let me get into the front to drive. As soon as I got into the drivers seat I slammed my foot onto the gas petal. We shot off at speeds unknown to man. The girls screamed and I laughed. They looked at me like I was crazy. I just shouted, "I like going fast. I always go fast, so why stop now." They laughed too.

Yep, we were one crazy bunch.

Thalia shouted out, "Perce your absolutely insane."

I replied, "I know, I lost my sanity about a thousand years ago. Being insane rocks, it means you get out of a lot of shit. It also means free nachos." I suddenly stopped and everyone got thrown froward. We all continued laughing. After about a minute I began driving at normal speeds.

We stopped after about an hour. We got food, went to the bathroom, and got directions to the nearest train station. It was about two hundred miles away. "This will take awhile." I thought aloud.

* * *

Chap five complete. So do you think Percy should get chummy with the hunters or should he only become friends with these three? Tell me. Also I still need someone to do a reading version. If you want to do it, but tell me Plz. Bye bye.


	7. Flashbacks

**Hey doods. I'm back. I know wat yr thinking two (three?) chapters in one day!? I don't have friends. And I'm on spring break. So expect one or two chapters of my stories each day.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**Me:Bianca do da disclaimer.  
Bianca:Why should I?  
Me:If you do I'll give you a cookie?  
Bianca:Cookie? TyranoSwag doesn't own me or anything else besides the plot. Now TyranoSwag give cookie.**

**Thirty seconds later  
Me:I love cookies. Munch, Munch, Crunch  
Bianca:Me too**

Van- July 20, 2008 A.D.

Percy POV

After about an hour Zoe and I switched. It was a good thing to, because I was beat. After another thirty minutes I fell asleep. It started with a flashback.

_FlashBack_

_ Woods outside camp- June 13, 2000 A.D. _

_Thalia POV _

_We were running through the woods. It was almost pitch black. The darkness seemed to be trying to pull us in. We were being chased by a pack of monsters. They were catching up. I saw the kindly ones gaining on us. I tripped. The others didn't notice. The kindly one was about six feet away. I closed my eyes as It raised its whip and was about to bring it down on me. I waited for death but it never came. Someone shouted, "STOP." I opened my eyes and saw a tall man standing in front of the kindly one. He spoke again,"Alecto why are you trying to kill her?"_

_ The kindly one hissed a response,"She is a child of Zeus. Your father orders us to kill her." "Leave." He replied. "Your father will be pis- He cut her off. "Then tell him to go fuck himself" If possible the darkness got darker. "It's not her fault that her dad is a pig headed, paranoid, murdering bastard. Now leave. Unless you want me to take away your whip."_

_ She backed away and left with her sisters and the other monsters. I finally asked, "Who are you?"_

_ He replied immediately. "A friend." I got up and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. _

_Time skip three months. _

_Percy POV_

_ I was making my usual visit to Thalia. This time I had an important question to ask her. It was, will you be my girlfriend? I know right. Your probably like eweeeeeee, your going to date your cousin? Well piss off. Ill date whoever I want to. I love her. She loves me. How do I know? Fear is a part of darkness. I know everyone's fear. Hers is that I will say I don't love her if she asks me if I do. Yep. I'm a boss. I know everyone's fear. Another one of her fears is me. Probably because of the fact that I'm like twice her size. Alright that's and exaggeration. But you get my point. We had grown closer over the past three months. And I knew that what I felt for her was love. And not the Aphrodite shit. No, pure, true love. I remembered the last time I loved someone. It was a long time ago. _

_Flashback within a flashback_

_ Underworld- July 31, 18 A.D._

_ Percy POV _

_I sat on a tree branch in my palace. Thinking of her. How she broke my heart. Just to become a hunter. I did this all the time. She had done it about a hundred years ago. I hated her. I had once loved her, but now I hated her. With my every fiber. She had ripped my heart out, for what? Immortality? Even if she had died I would've been able to visit her. But noooooo. She had to "have the whole package" as she would say. If I could kill her I would. But welllllllll. My mum already killed her. Slowly. She is currently in asphodel. My dad put her in punishment for several decades. But I told him she had been there long enough. And that she should go to asphodel. 'I will never love again' I thought to myself._

_End of flashback within a flashback _

_Though I knew this would be different. This time would be better. I knocked on her door late at night. She answered. I asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_End of flashback._

'Such fond memories' I thought. She had said yes and we've been dating for the past eight years. Yet she ate a golden apple when she turned sixteen. Soon another flashback came.

_FlashBack Hades Palace- 100 B.C._

_Percy POV_

_It was a quiet night. I had eaten with my family. And it was time for me to go bed. I was absolutely neat. Achilles is a bastard in training sometimes. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the bed. It started in a dream. I was in a place that looked like hell. I'd know I live in hell. I looked around. And I realized something. Hell looks nicer then this. Then I saw something that made me shake in fear. My grandfather. "Hello Perseus." He said. "What do you want Kronos?"_

_He smirked. I was starting to lose my fear. It was replaced with anger and being annoyed. He saw what I was dealing and his smirk grew. Damn he's annoying. I wanted to go up and stab him. It would make me feel good. Considering the fact that he ATE MY FATHER AND GRANDMOTHER/AUNT. I was very pissed at him. Finally he answered me._

_"I'm here to bless you." My reply came immediately,"fat chance, bastard."_

_"Oh you don't have a choice."_

_End of flashback._

With that he had blessed me. I was pissed at first but as I learned how to use my new powers, I was thankful. They have helped me in a fight more then once. I woke up with a start. "Scared boy?" Sasha asked. I sneered, "Well when you remember being forcefully made your evil granddads champion, let me know. I'd like to see you not scared." She paled. She new who my evil granddad was. I smirked. "Did you piss yourself, or am I just that hot?" She blushed, yet her skin managed to get paler. I smirked one again. The others looked confused. I explained. Phoebe laughed, Thalia laughed, and Zoe just smirked.

We kept driving until we reached D.C. It was quit fun. Until we went to the air and space museum. We were joking around and having fun. Until we heard something that I wish I never hear again.

The roar of the Nemean Lion.

* * *

**AN:Remember what i used to answer the questions. Well bye. Favorite, follow, and review plz. Thx. Also I recently started a story called Spartan-6 on fiction press .net. Here's a link to the story.**

s/3191378/1/Spartan-6

Enjoy, piece out.


	8. I HATE MUSEUMS!

Sorrt that I haven't posted in forever. Been studying for my tests today. And this is the first chapter I have had to actually right in a long time. But anyways please enjoy the story. Flames will be ignored. **AND I NEED SOMEONE TO DO A READING THE SON OF HADES. PLZ. **Thx.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not 50, living in Boston, and I'm not married. So clearly I don't own PJO. No matter how much I wish I did. Ooooooohhhh. The rights would be a nice birthday gift.

All recognizable characters own to Mr. Riordan. I own only the plot. And Sasha.

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_We kept driving until we reached D.C. It was quit fun. Until we went to the air and space museum. We were joking around and having fun. Until we heard something that I wish I never hear again._

_The roar of the Nemean Lion._

Now:

Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum

July 20th, 2008

Percy POV

With the lion's roar, we turned to face it. Thalia showed fear, Zoe, the normally calm and non-emotion showing hunter, showed intense fear. Phoebe and Sasha kept their expressions emotionless, but their eyes said different.

If I hadn't faced larger, scarier, and much deadlier, I might have feared the lion, but no.

I went through every possibility of fighting it. Only two seamed logical, doable, and sane. One, freezing it in time mid-roar, and stabbing it'a throat.

Or two, actually fighting it and filling it's mouth up with arrows mid-roar.

The second one seemed like more fun. I prefer to actually fight things, instead of freezing them and then killing them. I doesn't give them a fair survival chance. After about two minutes of silence I spoke up,"So how shall we kill it ladies. The easy way or the fun way."

Thalia replied very quickly,"What are the easy and fun ways?"

"The easy way is, freezing it in time mid-roar and stabbing the inside of it's throat, or the fun way, fighting it and then filling it's mouth with arrows." They seemed to like the fun way better. "So, the fun way it is then?" The replied by nodding.

"Very well. Sasha, Zoe, and Phoebe, get up to the second story and wait until it opens it's mouth, when it does, Thalia and I will jump to the side, and we need you three to put as many arrows in it's mouth as possible. Got it?" They nodded and took off to the second story.

I turned to Thalia and said,"Well, lets have lion meat for dinner." With that we set off to distract it. I went to the right as Thalia went to the left. The lion eyed us closely, clearly not wanting to miss anything. It looked tired, well what gigantic lion wouldn't after terrorizing a museum, a restaurant, and a small town? After what seemed like forever, I jabbed my spear towards it's paws. It tried to swat my spear away but missed, only to knock over a display on the Wright brothers. I jumped out of the way as it's massive paw came down towards me. If I hadn't moved, people would be seeing a Perce-ka-bob. The paw continued and almost hit Thalia, normally I would have gone rage mode, but I didn't feel like hurting anyone. Especially over something that could happen any day in the lif of a demigod.

We continued to stare each other down until I made another move. I used my fire powers to send a small blast of greek fire it's way, it roared out in pain as the fire connected. The hunters released there arrows into the over-sized kitten's throat. I added a few greek fire bombs for insurance that the beast would die. It did. I tried to give the pelt to the hunters, but they refused, saying that if it wasn't for my quick thinking we most likely would be dead. After a while I agreed and changed it into a sweatshirt and put it on. It was quite warm. We decided to get lunch and head to the train station.

We got back in the van and drove around for what felt like hours trying to find decent food. Eventually we did, we ate and started off to the train station.

We found a train labeled _"SunWest Railways". _I knew immediately that we were being helped by Fred (Apollo). I remembered a dream he had visited me in.

_Flashback Begin_

_I had just fell asleep when I was whisked away to a Ferrari. Fred (Apollo) was sitting next to me driving. And said,"I would like to thank you Percy."_

_"What for lord Apollo?"_

_"Shh, call me Fred. And for what, helping to save my sister of course. Think about, she hates men, but here you are. A man. Trying to save her. This is why I thank you."_

_"Oh, ok Apol- Fred. Is there anything else?"_

_"Yes Percy, I will be helping you a bit. When you reach the train station, find a train labeled, SunWest Railways. This will take you close to your fina. Destination."_

_"Thank you for the help Fred."_

_"No prob' cuz'. Oh by the way, the fifth to last box car contains several sports cars. I recommend staying in that one."_

_Flashback End_

It was true, the box car was filled with sports cars. Of every type. The most notable though, were the Bugattis, Lamborginhis, Ferraris, and the Dodge Vipers. We each got our chosen car. Thalia and I chose a Ferrari close to the door. She snuggled up to my chest and pulled the lions fur (which I changed to a blanket) over ourselves. We had a rather un eventful night. Thankfully. Little did we know that the piece would come crashing down the next day.

* * *

So here was chapter 6 or 7. I don't know I don't pay attention to what chapter it is. Only the content. Plz review. And check out The Last Spartan, by Crazybearfaria. Piece.


	9. The gods damn, dam

**IMPORTANT AN. PLEASE READ**

Haha peeps I tricked you. You Probably thought that this was a chapter. Well it's not I have news. I'm here now to tell you some bad news and some good news. The bad news you will hate me for, the good news, who knows.

Bad first. This story is going to be on hiatus for a while. Sorry to everyone that likes it, but I have an idea that I want to work on.

Now for the good news. I'm starting a new story. It is going to be a Harry Potter fanfic. If your familiar with the Harry Potter books, then you will know that the pairing for the story is incredibly rare. Harry and Katie. I have seen, honestly, about 50 Harry/Katie fanfics. Out of almost 700,000. So yeah... Anyways I believe that I will publish the first chapter on saturday, Sunday, or Monday. But do not get your hopes up. The new story will have at least 2000 words a chapter (hopefully). Well see you guys later.

Keep being bosses, and piece out.

TyranoSwag signing off for now.


	10. Important

For all those people that want me to update this story, I'm sorry. It's on hiatus because I am writing two others, and planning a third. This story is also up for adoption. So anyone who wants it, PM me. Son of Time is also up for adoption/on hiatus.

Ender


End file.
